Nothing satisfies me
by Deadloss
Summary: A Sebastián le preocupaba como Sherlock Holmes parecía disparar la falta de autoprotección que ya de por sí Jim siempre cargaba, el tema siempre conseguía irritarle. Mormor.


**Advertencias: Incluye sadismo, sangre, violencia, descripcio****nes un tanto duras. (Qué bien suena ¿eh?)**

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, SherlockBBC, de la BBC, amén (¿)

Notas de la autora: Me siento mal al publicar esto, porque tengo fics a entregar retrasadísimos y me da por escribir otras cosas cuando me estresan, pero las entregare, palabrita.

* * *

La lámpara reflejaba demasiada luz y dibujaba siluetas rojas a través de sus párpados cerrados. Jim la había dejado encendida a propósito para que se levantase, pero no había conseguido molestar lo suficiente como para obligarle. Por lo que seguía tirado, holgazaneando entre las sábanas que estaban quedándose frías.

Sebastián quería quedarse allí para siempre, se decía que quizás Jim le dejase estar el resto de la tarde en la cama que habían compartido; fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo tras otro, hasta la mañana siguiente. Aunque cuando estiró el brazo sobre la mesilla en busca de su vicio, no encontró nada; no recordaba que lo había olvidado en la encimera. Resignándose tuvo que reunir fuerzas para ponerse algo de ropa y levantarse.

Al entrar en la cocina Jim estaba desnudo en una de las sillas, con el móvil entre las manos, envuelto en bruma. Sebastián ocupó el asiento de enfrente, haciendo bailar el mechero encontrado entre los dedos.

-Se te han saltado los puntos del brazo.-Dijo Jim sin mirarle. Sebastián tuvo que comprobarlo bajo la venda, encontró que el corte había vuelto a abrirse, los puntos no habían aguantado y la sangre volvía a aflorar. La herida en sí no le dolía, era más que nada aparatosa. Levantó la vista y abrió la boca para preguntar cómo lo había sabido.-Estaba claro que se te iba a reabrir, antes me has levantado, ningún tipo de punto iba a aguantar el esfuerzo, menos los de tela. Pero no quise decir nada.

Moriarty arrojó el teléfono sobre la mesa haciéndolo rebotar, ya no era objeto de su atención, se centraba ahora en el rubio a quién regaló una sonrisa voraz.

-No te preocupes Seb, lo arreglo ahora mismo.- Y salió por la puerta, le dejó en silencio mirando el reloj de pared que contaba los segundos de una tarde moribunda.

Se reclinó en la silla, pasó la mano por el cabello sucio y sacando un pitillo del paquete lo encendió para darse fuerzas. Pensaba en sus posibilidades, seguro se le había ocurrido coserle él mismo. Con aguja e hilo basto, la cara de sádico sería porque no pensaba usar anestesia. Se relamió los labios saboreando el humo, pues el levantarse de la cama le había salido caro.

Cuando Jim reapareció vestido con lo primero ha había encontrado, portaba emocionado una caja de cartón. Se puso a su lado y sonriendo terminó de quitarle la venda, Sebastián miraba al frente aceptándolo con pesadez. El moreno pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros, haciendo un guiño a como él solía hacer cuando caminaban por la calle, luego se inclino sobre su oído.

-Crees que te voy a coser salvajemente como a una tela desgarrada, pero cariño, estás muy equivocado.-El aliento se derramó por la oreja acompañado del tono aterciopelado. Sebastián le encaró ahora con ceño fruncido y mirada interrogante. Jim le respondió abriendo la caja que llevaba, dejándole ver cartuchos de pólvora.

-No.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no; no vas a cauterizarme con pólvora.-

-Es una táctica de cura como otra cualquiera y no la he visto nunca, será interesante- Jim debatía como si estuviese defendiendo una verdad indiscutible contra un tonto, Sebastián estaba seguro de que debía doler como el mismo infierno.

-Vete a experimentar en otro, a mi déjame.-

-Pero tú eres mi favorito-

-Estás enfermo.-

-Tampoco es una novedad.-Podía ver el enfado bullendo tras sus ojos, así que ásperamente dejó escapar todo el aire en los pulmones.- ¿Eso significa que vale?

Jim ya estaba felizmente sentado sobre una de sus piernas, desmontaba con un cuchillo sobre la mesa algunos cartuchos, así que no pudo replicar. En su lugar comenzó a ayudarle a preparar su propia tortura.

-¿Listo?-Le miraba con ojos brillantes, Sebastián tenía el brazo totalmente extendido sobre la mesa de madera, la pólvora ya estaba en la herida, rebosando entre las comisuras. El mechero ya no danzaba en sus manos esta vez.

-Si, acabemos con esto.- Tenía la boca seca por la anticipación. Complacido, Jim acercó la llama al polvo negro.

Se encendió violentamente con un chisporroteo, quemó los vasos sanguíneos cauterizándolos, la piel se tornó una desagradable masa parda, para luego extinguirse sin dejar rastro. La habitación se llenó del olor a sudor y carne abrasada mientras Sebastián boqueaba, su garganta pareció ahogarse, al retener un grito que nunca llegó a nacer. Se levantó de la silla, arrastrándola bruscamente hacia atrás, para correr hacia el grifo de agua fría y poner el brazo.

Pasó bajo el chorro largos minutos hasta que los lacerantes pinchazos quedaron sofocados, examinó lo que iba a ser una dolorosa nueva cicatriz. La pólvora había quemado más superficie de la esperada, acabando también con tejido sano que ahora estaba rojo, la piel se le despegaba en círculos que esperaba no se transformasen en ampollas.

-No pongas esa cara, has estado muy digno, no lo estropees ahora.-

-De puta madre, ahora en vez de un corte tengo una jodida quemadura enorme, de puta madre James, de puta madre.-

-¿No te habrás enfadado?-Jim se había sentado sobre la mesa, los dedos de los pies rozaban el helado suelo, la oscuridad apenas le dejaba ver la tétrica expresión de Sebastián- No puedes negármelo, ha sido entretenido. Venga, te invitaré a cenar, si pasamos frente a una tienda compraremos crema para cicatrizar. Estoy de buen humor, vamos a aprovecharlo.-

* * *

El restaurante era sofocante y olía demasiado a especias.

Conforme entraron uno de los camareros quiso asignarles un lugar frente al único y enorme ventanal. Jim lo rechazó, dejando al joven confuso; acabaron ocupando un sitio al fondo del local. Las mesas eran ridículamente pequeñas y la iluminación pobre, no era para nada el tipo de sitio donde solían ir a cenar.

El camarero exponía la carta y ninguno de los dos le escuchaba. A mitad del recital Jim pareció decidir que el joven ya debía sentirse suficientemente ignorado.

-Si no le importa preferimos que esta noche nos sirva el encargado, ¿puede avisarle, por favor?-Jim le interrumpió con una sonrisa. El chico se retiró avergonzado y algo balbuceante, ante el tono amable pero cortante con que le habían despachado.

Sebastián pasaba distraídamente las hojas del cuaderno donde había grasientas fotografías de los platos. Conocía al irlandés y que estuviesen allí no era una casualidad, estaba esperando a que le revelase el motivo.

-Necesito que me digas tu opinión en cuanto al gerente, así que fíjate en él.-Comentó Jim atrayendo de nuevo su atención, pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar al respecto.

-Buona notte! Mi nombre es Ángelo, seré su camariere esta noche, ¿han decidido ya que van a tomar?-Ambos le sonrieron inocentemente mientras hacían los pedidos. El grueso hombre les abandonó, dejándoles un profundo olor a café.

-¿Qué se supone debo pensar?-

-Eres un experto francotirador, especializado en la selección de objetivos, ¿qué crees tú que debes pensar?-Murmuró mirado en derredor, excesivamente dramático.

-¿Sigues buscando los otros dos objetivos? Terco, te dije que con tener al médico te basta.-. Jim tenía entre manos un plan que no le había contado del todo, solo sabía retazos que era incapaz de hilar, le molestaba no tener una visión general. En lo poco en lo que había participado le había mostrado que tenía que ver con el menor de los Holmes, a Sebastián no le hacía ninguna gracia; nada que involucrase a ellos dos le hacía gracia. Le preocupaba como ese hombre parecía disparar la falta de autoprotección que ya de por sí Jim siempre cargaba.

Tomó un largo sorbo de vino para intentar deshacer el enfado que se acumulaba en la boca del estómago, empezaba a saberle amargo.

-No, necesito a todos, certeza total. Ya he encontrado al segundo, me falta uno-

El camarero irrumpió, poniendo los platos y rellenando los vasos, para luego preguntar si todo estaba perfecto, Sebastián perforó su espalda con la mirada cuando se alejó.

-¿Y habías pensado en un tipo insulso, dueño del restaurante al que suele ir a cenar? ¿En serio, Jim?-Cuestionó mientras atrapaba la pasta con el tenedor.

-No veo qué hay de malo. Hace unos años le libró de una condena de asesinato y desde entonces viene por aquí regularmente.

-¿Y? No puedes igualar el nivel de importancia que le da a él que a Watson.

-Johnny~boy solo es un perro callejero que ha adoptado, insuficiente; nada más-

Había entendido hace tiempo que para Jim las lealtades solo son un par de renglones sobre papel, una clausula más que podía manejar a su antojo; pero que nunca llegar a comprender. Por eso estaba buscando otros dos objetivos. Porque alguien estrictamente lógico puede llegar a entender sacrificarse por más de una persona, se pierde una, se ganan dos, matemática simple. Sebastián le había dicho que con Holmes no era necesario, interpretaba que Jim solo le estaba dando una excusa para no admitir sentimentalismos; era lo que le faltaba.

-No lo es y lo sabes. ¿Por qué te intentas auto convencer de ello?-Esta vez no tenía vino con el que ahogar la ira -Se lo dijiste en la piscina y no vengas de nuevo con que te estabas refiriendo a su forma de vida, no a una persona en concreto como me explicase, porque no te lo crees ni tú. Para Sherlock Holmes, es quien importa, si tienes a Watson, el otro hará lo que te plazca y no necesitas a nadie más. No sé que te propones hacer o demostrar, pero él no es como tú. Solo es un tipo insoportable que sabe hacer un par de trucos engaña bobos, que aparenta ser superior cuando al final se le derriba como a cualquier imbécil y que-

-¡NO!-Jim se había inclinado repentinamente sobre la mesa, había hecho que los cubiertos acabasen en el suelo y se estaba ganando las miradas de varias personas. El rubio no había notado como el rostro de su compañero se había ido ensombreciendo a cada palabra pronunciada.-Va a demostrarme que no importa quién sean los objetivos.- A Sebastián le sorprendió la vehemencia con la que habló-O la situación, va a usarles como hace siempre y luego se reconstruirá a sí mismo. ¡Porque somos iguales! No va a salvarles, es la demostración definitiva. Y eso, ¡eres tú quien no puede entenderlo! Así que cállate y no hables de lo que no tienes ni idea-

Bajó la mirada hacia el plato casi vacío, porque los furibundos ojos de Jim quemaban más que nunca.

Tomaron el postre en absoluto silencio; si Sebastián hubiese levantado la cabeza, habría visto en Jim el espanto que había despertado ante la posibilidad de estar solo, pero no lo hizo.

-Tiene una casera, elígela a ella.-Acabada la cena volvió a mirarle, solo para que le golpease su humor meditabundo- Convive con ella, en su vida diaria, está muy presente, sería un fuerte cambio si dejase de estarlo.-Intentaba en vano conseguir que el buen humor de Jim regresase- Si sigues con el plan de los tres objetivos tengo a dos hombres que pueden cubrirlos, Watson es para mí.-

Jim asintió desganado mientras buscaba la cartera en los pantalones. Sebastián no tenía especial predilección en perforar el cráneo del médico. Pero sabía que allí donde estuviese él, estaría Holmes y por ende Moriarty, quién realmente le interesaba.

Cuando tras haber dejado unos cuantos billetes en la mesa salieron del local, colándose en la noche, Sebastián confirmó que Jim había entrado en uno de sus bucles. Se había hundido en su cabeza siguiendo la línea de conversación que se habían discutido durante la cena. Ese maldito tema una y otra vez, que a uno hacia enfadar y al otro alejarse. Hasta allí había llegado, ya no tenía paciencia, nunca había pretendido entenderle pero no iba a soportar la distancia que él mismo había creado.

Así que en mitad de la calle, mientras la contaminación de Londres caía sobre ellos disfrazada de plomiza lluvia, agarró a Jim impetuosamente. Le tomo del cuello del abrigo, zarandeándolo violentamente, a pesar del dolor en el brazo, a pesar de los extraños que les esquivaban.

De nuevo enfrentando esos abismales ojos negros con semblante impasible, tantos años junto a Jim y aún le estremecía como era capaz de diluirse en su mente. Dejando su cuerpo atrás, dejándolo todo atrás; dejándole a él.

Aferró con manos bruscas el rostro inexpresivo, para inclinarse súbitamente y besarle. Atrapó los apáticos labios entre dientes convirtiendo el contacto en un mordisco. Sus manos volaron hacia la coronilla para hacerlas navegar por el cabello húmedo, sintiéndolo resbalar. Se le escapaba de entre los dedos igual que ocurría con el resto de Jim y le estaba enloqueciendo.

-Quédate conmigo, esta noche, te dejaré quemarme el otro brazo si te apetece, pero quédate-Sonó desesperado, pero al menos consiguió que Jim soltase una ajada risa.

Lo acercó más a su cuerpo, le beso de nuevo con la misma ferocidad y esta vez fue correspondida. Jim enterró sus manos en la nuca de Sebastián he hincó las uñas con saña, el pecho de este se aceleró al darse cuenta de que no le era suficiente. Quería todo, quería a Jim para él, solo esa noche, quería que se quedase encerrado entre sus brazos y pelear por quién marcaba un ritmo, quería sentir con certeza que estaba allí con él y no perdido en si mismo. Quería olvidarse de planes y juegos con Holmes, para fingir que podrían volver a ser ellos frente al mundo, hacerlo sangrar de nuevo.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Seb se huele el Reichenbach. El mormor puede ser tan divertido, sádico y dramático a la vez, que me encanta.

Cualquier cosa, decidme, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
